Dried Ink
by Hazey Rine Chu
Summary: "Your story, Meggie." Mo stood up and walked back to the house. "I went along because I didn't want to see you hurt… but now, we're back in this wretched book and you're still in pain. You have half a year before I read us back."
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't actually read Inkdeath yet so whatever character what's his face portrays will most certainly be the opposite of his intended self. Point of the matter is I love how Farid and Meggie start their own love story in Inkspell and I wish to keep them that way. **

**Also, if anyone could be so kind as to give me a description of Darius- was it?, please do so that I don't offend any of the diehard fans.**

* * *

><p>He was a lady's charmer. Quick with his wit as well as his feet. True he could be unbearably curious and he would always pester Dustfinger with question after question, Farid was reasonably proper when he wanted to be. His smooth black hair was tied to the nape of his neck as he snapped his fingers and whispered soft intangible words that could never be understood.<p>

Fire willingly followed him, ever since Dustfinger gave him the small bead of fire honey to eat.

Admittedly, Farid felt a share of hatred for fire. It was fire that occupied Dustfinger's mind that sometimes, he forgot that the child was with him as well. He forgot that Meggie had read Farid into the book she dearly loved. Inkheart had been the start of many beginnings, but it had also been the welcome to many ends.

Farid knew that what he and Meggie had, was a childish crush. No wonder it didn't last and she had drifted away from him, to the point that she fell in love with someone else. It didn't matter to Farid anymore. He knew his mistakes in their relationship. He had taken things too fast and mistook his infatuation for Meggie as the same exact feelings he bore when he met a beautiful street merchant from his own world, his former book. He hadn't really loved Meggie (perhaps he did, but those feelings had been unstable at the time since he was so young), he had simply admired her.

Admired her for being so brave, cunning, unbelievably smart and, determined to save her father. But sadly, to Farid, that had been the problem. Of course, Meggie had loved him, he saw the feeling when he stared deep into her blue eyes that left him floating about as if he stared at the sky itself. But she loved her father more, and he loved Dustfinger despite the fact that she held his heart captive in her hands and her angel-tongue.

He had never imagined that they would have ended that way. That was the saddest thing, now that you thought about it. Whenever he was at peace, like now when he played with fire, he would close his eyes and see her face. Her smile and her beautiful blonde hair that he had lost. When he concentrated enough, he would hear her voice, her sweet and honey-like voice drifting in the wind, mingling with the cackling fires loud and harsh tongues.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of her again." Dustfinger's hand made a brief collision with the back of the Arabian boy's head. The small bite of pain made Farid wince before he let a cheeky grin make its way to his sixteen year old face as the fires stopped their captivating dance, only to disappear as if they had never been there.

"I wasn't Dustfinger." It was the fire dancer's name that brought joy to his face. He said it with so much love, pride, and care that the blonde man couldn't believe he was so lucky to have someone for him. Farid would always remain loyal to him, no matter what, it seemed. Not even in exchange for the girl that turned him into a love sick fool. "Will Roxanne be angry that I took you away again?"

"Since when did it matter to you whether Roxanne gets mad with you, or for that matter, me?" It felt like old times. Farid wiped the swept off of his brow and grabbed his plain shirt, wiping the sweat off of his bare chest and arms. He never did feel awkward when his shirt was on the ground instead of on his body. "To answer your question, she most certainly will be furious. But won't mind if you stay for dinner."

Farid smiled. Roxanne had taken a liking to the boy when he had helped convince Brianna into leaving the palace walls and coming back to her home, to the small farm by the hill. Ever since then he was welcomed, by Roxanne and many others who roamed the Inkworld.

"Farid." Dustfinger's voice brought him out of his thoughts. The look of shock and fear, though well masked, compelled the boy into a solemn silence. "Why don't you go and make sure that Roxanne has enough bowls laid out for us. I have a feeling that we have company."

Turning back, Farid felt his heart drop at the sight of them. She looked so lost, with her shaken up expression and her bewildered blue eyes. It's as if she hadn't been to this magical Inkworld before.

* * *

><p>"So whatever made you come back, Silvertongue?" The black prince had come to join them for dinner and the hut glowed with life, as it always did. Not even the sudden arrival of Mo and Meggie could thwart their ever growing joy.<p>

"I've come to ask for your help." Mo let out a shaky breathe before helping himself to some wine. The black prince noticed his hunger and shook his head.

"Forgive me." He turned to Roxanne "Perhaps we should eat before discussing the matter, after all, we have time."

Farid couldn't keep his eyes off of her as Brianna set soup for all of them down the makeshift table. She hadn't changed much over the last two years they had missed so much of each other. Her paste blonde hair ran past her back down to her waist. Her shoulders were squared as if she wanted to shrink into her seat. Farid smiled to himself as he bit into a fresh strawberry, Meggie had grown beautifully and he couldn't bear to glance any other direction.

Neither could Dustfinger.

In all honesty, Meggie grew to become a lot like her mother in terms of her outer features and for a while, Dustfinger had to convince himself that it wasn't Resa he was seeing, but her daughter who was merely a carbon copy of her. A copy that was so pale it looked like death was upon her herself. Speaking of which, where was she? Over the years, Dustfinger failed to see Mo without beautiful Theresa at his side.

"There was a complication." Mo was staring at his daughter who shied away from his gaze. Certainly odd of the Meggie the Inkworld had come to know. "Meggie had gotten into an accident, along with Resa. She's fine, but the doctor insists she stay in the hospital where she would be safe."

"Dear child!" Roxanne gripped the girl by her arms and pulled her away from the table. She obviously wasn't well enough to eat and this matter worried Mo even more as he chewed on fresh bread.

"Don't!" Meggie's shrill voice startled all of them as she attempted to push Roxanne away. "Don't...touch me! I know not a single one of you!"

"W-What are you talking about my sweet?" Farid held his hand out to touch Meggie, but had thought better and kept it firmly by his side.

"The accident Mo speaks of," Meggie whispered, strained as she lowered her head "caused me to lose my memory. So I know no one but my...father and mother."

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I guess, but bear with me. I usually write chapters with more than two thousand words. But I need to know, does this story have potential or should I stop it before I lose my patience for writing?<strong>

**Critic is appreciated-not neglected. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, yesterday I bought the accursed book because my curiosity couldn't be kept waiting. I'm still reading it though and I'm pissed off that Meggie is being so... kkasjkpowpot. Any ways, I'm glad that there was feedback from you guys :) And I know I said 2,000 words but please be patient with me. I usually start with short chapters then they'll gradually get longer. **

* * *

><p>"I know no one but my...father and mother." Was it always this hard to breathe? Farid pulled on his shirt and removed it as he made his way to his own small house not too far away from Dustfinger's. He wanted nothing but to be alone and the air felt hot and dry, a huge lump in his throat had no plans of leaving any time soon.<p>

Meggie, who had only been his for a short period of time, could not remember him. Much less the adventure they had, the love they shared and their first kiss, oh lord their first kiss! She had forgotten all of it.

Farid felt anger and hatred for only one man that he ought not to forget. Doria had been careless and now Meggie was hurt. Why hadn't he been more attentive? Why hadn't he taken care of her. His entire body quivered from the stress of it all. Not even realizing it himself, Farid had slammed his door shut, resulting to a quivering farm house. He just didn't know what to do. Meggie was back and his feelings were slowly resounding claim over her. But what about-?

"My sweet?" A voice of melted honey came after hesitant rasping of knuckles on his door. Farid inhaled a sharp breath before throwing his door open. Her flaming red hair was let loose and her forest green eyes stared at him with worry. There was no doubt that Brianna was beautiful. She would always be beautiful- maybe even more dazzling and awe spring than Meggie herself.

"Hello."

"I brought you dinner." Farid held onto the basket in her hands and cringed inwardly. He once knew the feeling of Brianna's venomous and deadly cold hearted glares. But now he got used to the feeling of her sweet emerald gaze, which were now filled with guilt and worry.

"What's wrong?" he cupped her face, drawing her inside his house. Dustfinger and Roxane trusted him with Brianna's life. There was no need to worry about anything. They were both sixteen and it was only normal for a girl Brianna's age to be happy and in love.

The redhead twirled a lock of her long and wavy hair rather anxiously before slipping into the hut and staring at the forlorn walls. She and Farid had decorated this to their (mostly her) liking. A lot of stone flowers were carved here and there, and the seats were all plush pillow types that reminded Farid of his Arabian home.

Farid saw the anxiety in Roxane's eyes. Saw the way her lips quivered, and her hands shook. She placed both on her lap, attempting to straighten her already smoothed out dress before opening her mouth in a soft whisper.

"I… I don't suppose you've forgotten the way I've treated you," she looked up, her head hanging around her shoulders rather lowly. It wasn't like the Brianna he knew or came to love. "after… they took my father. I just hope that this doesn't throw anything between us… now that the Angel tongue has come back."

A heavy feeling settled into Farid's stomach and he closed his eyes, head feeling light. He'd never come across Brianna jealous, nor had he come across her being apologetic (once, a long time ago when he had begged her to come back home), so now, with her watering forest green eyes and her messy red curls, she looked much more like a child than her usual adult-like self.

"Come here." Farid wrapped his arms around her and stroke the small of her back. She automatically greeted his hug by pushing her face into his chest. He smelt like sweat and a sweet scent from the flowers growing outside his hut, a few found their way inside just for the sake of color.

The young boy-maybe he was a man now- ran his hands through her hair in that romantic way and Brianna let out a sigh in content. Unlike Meggie, she heard what he said without words being needed. She knew what he felt with just one look.

"Meggie chose Doria over me." He looked deep into her eyes, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. "There's no changing that just because she has come back."

"That's because you belong to me." Brianna cried possessively. A hint of laughter reached the Arabian boy's eyes before he shook his head and kissed her softly, his lips pressing gently onto hers in welcomed passion.

"On the contrary. I think you have it wrong." Brianna's head swarmed with never ending thoughts as Farid's sweet smelling breath washed over her face "It is the man who claims a woman. Not the other way around."

"Maybe that's how it was in your world." She retorted quite wittily. In response to her words, Farid wrapped his arms around her and threw her over his shoulder in feigned annoyance that only made Brianna laugh.

Ah, young love.

* * *

><p>"Meggie!" Mo ran after her, his hand reaching out to touch her back. He couldn't help himself, seeing the tears in his daughter's ever clear eyes. She ran her palms up to wipe them away before the hurt could reach her father's face. "What happened?"<p>

"You never told me he was happy!" She succumbed to her father's welcoming hug. Her arms wrapping around him instead of herself, like she usually did when she was lonely. Her blonde hair was disheveled, her eyes red and tear filled. There was something inside her that crumbled and she knew it was her heart. Jealousy struck like a venomous snake, and once it snagged you in its trap, it was going to take a while to get out of it.

"I didn't know sweetheart," Mo cooed, attempting to coax his daughter. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know. I thought… I thought he would still be waiting for you."

"I did too! I should never have let him go! I-I should have just went with him!" Meggie's voice cracked as she poured everything out. It took all her strength earlier that day to keep herself from smiling when she saw the way Farid's eyes lit up when he saw her. All her strength to tell her heart to keep quiet because from the look in his eyes when he found out she remembered no one, he still cared for her.

"I would never have let you Meggie." Mo mumbled, hugging her even tighter. No matter what, his protective-father side always got the best of him. "You know as well as I that I would never have let you leave Resa, or your brother."

That shut Meggie up. She took in a sharp breath before untangling herself rather shakily from her father's grasp. She sat on the grass behind Dustfinger's house. She had run a few miles to get back here from Farid's own little hut… his own little hut… were Brianna visited him and gave him dinner. Where he laughed and kissed her. It was also where he probably made love to her.

Meggie felt her heart clench tightly when she thought of Farid and Brianna in the same bed, feeling nothing but love in their hearts and their souls. It was agony! Having to think of her love with someone else.

"Meggie…" Her head snapped up and she stared at her father. "Maybe we should go back."

"…I don't want to…"

"Meggie-."

"I don't want to!" She snapped, her voice sharper than she had indented it to be. "We've come all this far! We asked Ramon to read us in here and it took him a great deal! The Prince, Dustfinger, Roxane and the whole lot of them went and fell for our story-."

"_Your_ story, Meggie." Mo stood up and walked back to the house. "I went along because I didn't want to see you hurt… but now, we're back in this wretched book and you're still in pain. You have half a year before I read us back."

She was hurt? Meggie raised her knees to her chest and hugged them against her. She laid her head on them and tried to stifle the sobs and cries that wanted to escape her heart. Of course she was hurt. She had been stupid and she had made a mistake that caused her to lose half of her heart. Now that she wanted it back… it… loved something else.

Meggie raised her head from her arms and glared determinedly at the first set of fire wheels that adorned the night sky. She knew which ones where Dustfinger's and which ones were Farid's.

_'I'm so sorry Farid. I should never had let you go…' _She stood up and wiped her face, making sure there were no more tears '_I'm sorry too Brianna, because I still love Farid… I'm not leaving her till I get him back.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Still short. But there we have it. So Brianna loves Farid (I'll tell you guys about it in a chapter some time soon. I've gotta explain how this... relationship clicked). Mo said something about a story and-gasp!- Meggie remembers everything and is just... faking this because she wants Farid back. Uh-oh... <strong>

**Critic is appreciated-not neglected and thank you to: ****Goldenrose704; bethycool12; LadyBug67; Pollygal; The hungers game freak; Iggy Liggy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's still doesn't reach 2,000- but it's pretty close! Honest! Ms Word said that it was 1,995 words exactly- not including the author's notes- and I could have added more, but honestly couldn't think of anything else. The bit with Brianna and the Queen was sorta like a filler. I'll get Brianna to confess her feelings soon- that chapter, oh that chapter, I promise will be BIG! Anyways, don't let me keep you :)**

* * *

><p>Farid's heart beat loudly in his chest as he walked forward, a hand grasping his own. There was a weird feeling clinging onto him while he walked through the streets of Ombra- oh beautiful Ombra!- with Meggie in tow. That's right. Meggie had asked him to show her around and at first he was wary of taking the Angel tongue anywhere, but it wasn't like he could just abandon her when she had no one else.<p>

Mo was taking the 'memory block' condition very well. Either that, or he was good at masking his pain. The news of the Bluejay also known as the Silverytongue, also known as Mo's return spread far and wide. Without the Adderhead, or the Milksop to worry about, he was welcomed back with open arms. The widows cried with tears of joy when their savoir returned and the men cheered his name before whisking him and Dustfinger away.

When Mo had been invited to have a few bottles of their fantastic drinks, Farid saw the worry in his eyes. Mo didn't really like the idea of leaving Meggie to tend off by herself. It was obvious enough.

Meggie, at first, yearned for her father to stay, but when she realized that if he left, then Farid would be the only left to take care of her, her heart took flight. What could it hurt, spending a few hours alone with Farid? It wasn't like Brianna would kill her for it. Or would she?

Dustfinger's daughter, much to Meggie's surprise, showed natural talent with talking to fire. By God! She was as crafty as Farid already, and they told her she just started learning! She still couldn't summon it into multiple forms like Farid and her father, but it danced for her like you wouldn't imagine! You should have seen Farid when the Flochart's mouths fell open in surprise, at his lover's talents. He was beaming with pride, his grin stretching all across his face, as if he was staring at his own daughter, taking her first five steps.

_"Farid's never been bothered to teach me." Brianna smiled, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the shadow of her father's fire torches "It's not like we have much to do… now that Ombra's been saved." _

Meggie had the strong urge to bare her teeth and growl at Brianna like a dog but decided against it and just settled for smiling as sweetly as she could. The Angel tongue wasn't usually a harsh woman, nor was she a fighter. But years of longing for Farid made her realize that not everything comes to you just because you have a pretty face. Resa taught her that and so did Roxane. If she wanted something she was going to have to work for it.

"Who are those people?" Meggie pointed at the Strolling people, her tone light and casual, hoping that the loud and almost painful beating of her heart wouldn't give her away. She was lying and if Doria never learned to tell, Farid knew her well enough. Much to her surprise, he didn't even pick up on the way she refused to meet his eyes.

"Oh, they're good friends of ours." He pointed at one man, a grin adorning his features "You remember the black Prince from last night? He's a terrific man. He and Dustfinger are friends. I'll go see if he can show us around, believe it or not- I still don't get to venture around the city of Ombra. Dustfinger won't let me."

Meggie reached her hand out, her voice stuck in her mouth. Before she could even blink, Farid was no longer there. He slipped easily through the crowd as if he was just changing his shirts. Tears welled up in Meggie's eyes, she did not want to be alone, and as of that moment she couldn't help but stare at… everything. The walls and their embedded stone flowers, the banner with the lion's flaming mane and opened book. It was all too much for her to take.

For a second she just wanted to scream and smile, like everyone around her. But the voices brought new memories to her head. Though the screams she heard right now was of merriment, what she actually listened to was the screams that entertained her during that fight in the Castle of Night… where Farid had died.

Meggie bit her lip, her nails digging deep into her palms. She did not want to think about that either. Determined, with a slightly foggy mind. Meggie set out towards the way she saw Farid go to before he disappeared completely. Her head entertaining nothing but the deadly screams she had once heard, that one cold and dreadful night where she first lost her first love.

* * *

><p>"And once they heard the blazing bells, they see the boy that speak fire spells..." Jacopo's eyelids fluttered ever so slightly before his head fell on the plump blue pillows. His mother smiled from his bedroom door.<p>

"He grows fonder and fonder of you." Violante rubbed the length of her arm as she walked to her son's bed. "How is the boy who speaks to the flames."

"He's doing well." The adoration in her voice couldn't be contained. Much less the love in her eyes.

"Young love." The queen sighed. After a moment the two women shared a laugh.

"How are you and the black Prince?" The colour of rouge on her cheeks made Violante looked astoundingly beautiful.

"Jacopo is expecting a sibling soon... I just hope that it's a sister."

"Your highness... Congratulations!" Brianna stood up and hugged the queen before squealing quietly.

"I guess true love does come." Violante placed a smooth hand to cup Brianna's face "Don't ever think twice of Farid. I know love when I see it, Brianna, and to be honest you two often blind me. But Brianna... you never did till me, why you fell in love with Farid. I thought you detested him?"

"To be honest your majesty..." Brianna pulled her black comb out of her hair and stared at the crimson red jewels embedded in it. A colour she once hated, because of how much it reminded her of her father. "When Farid took me out of this castle, I was... reluctant to leave. But while we were making our way home, it started to rain. He made a fire for me and I... I'll tell you someday, will you excuse me your highness?"

Violante, startled with the sudden way Brianna stood up from the bed and ran her fingers through her tousled come, raised a rather sceptical eyebrow. Her lips slightly slipping up into a teasing smile. "May I ask why?"

"He's supposed to be here and I..." Brianna held the doorknob with one hand and smiled at the queen over her shoulder before throwing it open, leaving the queen to laugh at her lovesick heart.

* * *

><p>"I'll never let you leave me <em>again<em>!" One word. She had let one word slip and now everything was in ruins.

Farid stared at her with a bewildered expression on his face. His black hair loosened out of its low ponytail, bits of long and dark locks flying in his face. Meggie gulped and ran her sweaty palms over her forest green dress, the same colour as Brianna's eyes. A lump lodged in the back of her throat and for what felt like an entirety, there was silence.

After Meggie had found Farid, she had fought the urge to cry. But Farid being Farid, at once, saw the tears in her sky blue eyes. He stared at her while she failed at trying to hide her fallen (and still falling) tears. It was like someone had died. That was what the awkward silence made them both feel. It was like they were mourning someone, or something.

Farid noticed how this was the perfect time to mingle with dangerous thoughts. These dangerous thoughts involved him and Meggie. Perhaps, in this silence, he was mourning their lost love. He didn't want to think of that- he did it too much already. So he broke the silence, as he always did.

"What did you mean by that?" Meggie didn't miss the suspicion in his voice. As good as he was with fire and his feet, his emotions could never be hidden. Everything about him betrayed him. His voice, with the tremors of anxiety. His body, with the quivering of rising suspicion. And the torturous one of all, his eyes that gleamed with unannounced agony.

Meggie took a deep breath, then held it for no more than a second. She could get it over it, tell him she remembered everything, and all she wanted was him. Or she could also wiggle herself out of this deadly position.

Fight or flight, Meggie. Fight or flight?

"When you let go of my hand while we were walking, I nearly got lost. I'm not letting you leave me... unless you wish to face my father's anger." Meggie wished that she could chew on her lip, an instinct she couldn't always control, but stopped herself.

"Silvertongue's anger..." Farid produced a small miniature of Mo, only he wore the infamous Bluejay's mask, using the utmost purest of fires, before crushing it with his hand. He looked at Meggie with a teasing glint in his eyes "He never got angry with me..."

"I know. I was there Farid." Her tongue ached to move. To just say what she truly felt, but she held it inside. She bit out a weak smile before holding her hand out for Farid to take. He shook his head no. Meggie bit back her tears, hurt. She made to grab his hand when a flying dove made of a shimmering blue flame nearly burnt her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" Meggie nearly dropped dead. Brianna didn't sound sorry at all, she actually sounded smug and highly annoyed. Her emerald green eyes stared at her with such fake sincerity, Meggie could have choked on her breath.

"It was an accident." Farid wrapped his arms around the redhead, and the mere action made Meggie's heart ache. He kissed her forehead "You didn't mean it, I'm sure."

"I brought you lunch." Brianna held out a small basket for Farid to take and he did so, after giving her a small and sweet kiss. Meggie had to restrain herself from pulling her blonde hair out. She was being taunted, Brianna was a she-devil. Just waiting to push her already blaring buttons. "But her Kindness requests my presence. Jacopo also misses my singing."

"I'll see you later then." Farid sighed when Brianna pulled away from his embrace, sent Meggie an embarrassed (it looked highly fake to her) smile before trotting back to the palace. Her fiery red hair easily standing out.

"Since you can hardly remember a thing," Farid tucked the basket under his arm before blowing on his stray hair. "Let me take you somewhere nice."

"What are we going to do?" Meggie's heart beat with excitement. The way only Farid could possess it to jump and thump in her chest. This feeling was different, Darius didn't have this particular ability to just have her heart beat like a drum. He did but only on certain occasions.

"What is this place?" For once, Meggie was being honest. She didn't know where Farid had taken her. There were a lot of people in the streets but this place felt familiar. A nostalgic feeling pricked her chest, pricked her heart.

"This once was a place you loved." Farid opened the door to what looked like a house before stepping aside so Meggie could come in. Try as she would Meggie saw nothing to remind her of where this was.

It wasn't until Farid laid out the bread and jam did she remember.

This was Minerva, sweet and kind Minerva's house. Where, on a rather rainy night, Farid had kissed her for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Inkspell and Inkdeath are starting to mix in my story. kjasekjpoopwe! I can't believe that Meggie just did that to Farid! I mean, just because her heart started beating for someone else- maybe she felt afraid of Doria, or disgusted or something! Hai, I give up. If Meggie wants to be with Doria then so be it- Me reading InkDeath is bad news for this story. I might change this where Meggie dies and Brianna has to deal with Farid disappearing... <strong>

**Critic is appreciated-not neglected and thank you to: ****Goldenrose704; bethycool12; Pollygal; Blank Anonymous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And it's short again. I'm so sorry. I just feel really guilty for leaving you guys hanging! This story is so far my _only _Inkheart story and I don't wanna be a disappointment. Wherein my Shugo chara! story list has exceeded my expectations and I still am a failure. I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>Meggie could feel her heart race when loud booms filled the streets she and Farid were walking. It reminded her of the sounds of fire pops and boulder crashes from that particular time. Smoke drifted from the high and tall arches of Ombra and a dozen peoples voices cheered in unison.<p>

"It's time for the festival!" Farid was grinning like a mad man and grabbed Meggie's hand. For a moment Meggie felt two years younger, nothing but a thirteen year old, like she had been when she met the now sixteen year old boy. "Come on, Meggie!"

Farid led her through crowds of people and dozens of strolling players before they ended up on the plaza square. There were people dancing, singing, watching the players and their variety of shows. Meggie spied Dustfinger and Brianna dancing, both looking extremely happy. Hmm, when did their relationship become so happy?

"Meggie!" She spun around and blinked at his stern face. What could possibly have angered Mo?

"What is it?" His cold eyes softened at the softness of her voice and Farid watched the exchange rather precariously, obviously suspicious.

"I... Can I have this dance?" Meggie had a feeling that that wasn't what Mo had originally planned to say but went along with it and held his hand before he whisked her away, a somewhat serious look on both their faces.

* * *

><p>"You're a magnificent dancer." Dustfinger smiled as his only daughter, now, drew in a large gulp of air. Both their ginger coloured hair gleamed apricot-y in the fire light of Ombra's square. "As expected."<p>

"Way to ruin the moment father." Brianna grinned, a grin much like his own, before blowing on a few locks of her hair that had fallen from her comb. "Father..."

"Yes, Brianna?"

"If... If you were ever asked to choose a side, She glanced almost unknowingly at a certain blonde "will it be mine or hers?"

Dustfinger stared at his daughter for a moment before shaking his head. "The boy..."

"Yes... the... boy."

"To be quite honest Ana..." He stroke her rose cheeks with the back of his hand "...just so long as you're happy."

* * *

><p>Farid sighed and stared at the ceiling of his homely abode. Dozens of fiery flowers bloomed with incessant colours, some stuck to the wall, others hanging about loosely. The hut was lit up with his fire, because he himself was happy.<p>

He had spent the entire day with Meggie. He had held her hand, fed her grapes and bread. He touched her face, ridding it of the worry lines that she had when she went looking for him in between the festivities of Ombra. But it was all wrong.

Amidst the incredible joy he felt inside, he knew that it was wrong.

He loved Brianna right? In two years time, he would ask her to marry him, like he planned. He was just waiting for the perfect moment and decided to give Dustfinger a few more years to call his daughter his, before she become Farid's entirely.

"Meggie Flochart." He closed his eyes, and instead of seeing Brianna's deep forest green eyes and flaming red hair, he saw eyes like little pieces of the sky and hair like spun gold. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

><p>Brianna blew on the candle's wick and whispered soothing words, to which the flames replied in a ghostly manner like they usually did when the maiden spoke to them. They didn't chatter like with Dustfinger, and they didn't turn chipper like with Farid.<p>

No, With Brianna they were quiet, soothing, but at the same time blazing. A rather odd yet... mesmerising act.

"Brianna..." The redhead's breath hitched audibly and her fingers curled into sharp talons. Meggie wasn't someone she wanted to see at the moment.

"I don't want to speak to you Angel tongue." Blunt. Painful and cruel words was at the end for you if you managed to piss Brianna off.

"P-Please," her usually collected voice stammered "I just want to talk."

"Well I for one don't."

"What have I ever done to you Brianna?" Meggie walked up to her, shorter than her by a few inches.

"It's what you are about to do Angel tongue." The candle's fire roared angrily for one split second before it once again muted to a dull flame. "I see the way you look at the love of my life and to be honest I don't like it."

"The way I look at Farid?" Let's hope those acting lessons with Elinor paid off "I don't even remember the least bit of him, let alone how I may have felt for him."

"Don't lie." Oh crud. "It's not only in the way that you look at him. It's how you say his name, so full of adoration. And how you always snap your head when you hear his voice. You remember something... don't you?"

"I don't know!" Meggie gripped her hair in her hands lowering her gaze. She didn't want to meet Brianna's gaze, knowing her eyes would betray her with all her lies.

"Then I'm sorry Meggie."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I'm not letting Farid go." Brianna dusted her hands of the soot it had gotten with her playing with the candle's wick, before turning her cold eyes at the blonde "Not for you or any one else for that matter."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. What's going to happen now? And Meggie is sorta OOC isn't she? I'll work on that as soon as I figure out what i want to do with this story. Any ways, does anyone have any requests? As you can see, GoldenRose704 gave me a request and I answered it... maybe you guys have requests too? I'll be happy to try and make it happen. <strong>

**Critic is appreciated-not neglected and thank you to: ****Goldenrose704; bethycool12; jamy; LadyBug67; Iggy Liggy; and the hunger games freak :)**


End file.
